Tinkers' Construct
The Tinkers' Construct mod focuses on weapon and tool manufacturing. It introduces different ways of crafting better, faster and stronger equipment. The mod adds patterns for tool and weapon parts that allow the player to create hundreds of combinations; each with their own strengths, weaknesses, and effects. After the tool or weapon is created, additional materials may be installed to boost the item's abilities, or to simulate vanilla enchantments. It introduces a multi-block structure called the Smeltery, which is used to craft metal tools and parts and some decorative blocks, as well as providing a method of doubling ore output; as well as the Armor Tab that provides equipment slots for various apparel, such as the Knapsack and Traveller's Belt. Getting Started When the player creates a new world, the character spawns with a book in hand called Materials and You, by Skyla. As the player progresses, other books pop into existence at certain milestones. These books can also be crafted in case they are lost. Book 1 Materials and You, by Skyla. This volume contains initial instructions as well as 20 recipes (basic, advanced, books, Smeltery). Basic Recipes * ; this is the starting point of the mod. It is a material for the crafting tables, and can be written into one of 25 different patterns. * ; creates patterns for tool and weapon parts. * ; creates the tool and weapon parts. The pattern is not consumed. Metal parts cannot be made in this table. * ; combines tool or weapon parts and also adds modifiers to them. * ; holds patterns. place near the Part Builder and the patterns inside the chest will be shown. Advanced Recipes * ; upgraded Tool Station, enables more type of tools and weapons to be built. Book Recipes *''Materials and You, by Skyla, Volume I; tan cover, spawned at world creation or crafted from a Paper and a Blank Pattern. *Materials and You, by Skyla, Volume II; red cover, obtained from crafting a Stencil Table or by crafting Volume I. *Mighty Smelting, by Thruul M'gon; black cover, obtained from crafting a block of the Smeltery or by crafting Volume II. *Diary of a Tinkerer; crafted from the Mighty Smelting book. Smeltery Recipes * : used in a furnace to make Seared Brick. * : used to build a Smeltery. The remainder of the recipes are parts for the Smeltery. Book 2 ''Materials and You, by Skyla, Volume II. This volume outlines the different Tools and Weapons available with Tinkers' Construct, the Materials needed to make parts, and the Modifiers that each tool or weapon can receive. Book 3 Mighty Smelting, by Thruul M'gon. Contains instructions on building the Smeltery. The eleven Smeltery recipes are repeated, and the last pages show three molten metal recipes. Molten Recipes * ; mix molten tin with gravel. * ; molten Glass. * ; molten Stone. * ; molten Cobblestone. Alloy Recipes The following recipes assume ingots; remember that using ores will double yield. * : Aluminum Ingot (3) and Copper Ingot. Used primarily for making Casts. * : Copper Ingot (3) and Tin Ingot. A lower-tier material. * : Aluminum Ingot (5), Iron Ingot (2), and Obsidian (1). Yields 3 ingots of Alumite. A higher-tier material useful for mining Cobalt and Ardite. * : Cobalt Ingot (2) and Ardite Ingot (2). An endgame-tier material. * : Iron Ingot, Blood and Emerald. Custom Config A somewhat hidden feature bundled of this mod is hunger preservation when a player dies. In a normal game, once the player dies, the hunger resets and player starts with full hunger bar. But with this mod, upon player's death, the hunger bar remains the same as moments before death. This can be toggled in the TinkersWorkshop.cfg file under the following line; B:"Keep hunger on death"=''true/ false'' Videos